


Dvanáct dní Sherlocka

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: 12 dní vánočních, 12 dní příprav... a 12 předvánočních pohrom, které Sherlock v rámci snahy o zachování tradic s malou Rosie v Baker Street spáchá.John se konečně přestěhoval zpět na Baker street, i s malou Rosie. Sherlock je nadšený a je pevně rozhodnut zařídit své knotřence i Johnovi nezapomenutelné Vánoce. Ne všechno jde přesně tak, jak plánoval. Ale k čertu, je přece geniální konzultující detektiv - když si poradí se zločinci, co by si neporadil s pár vánočními zvyky!





	1. Studie v perníkové

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, já vím - nejsem zrovna nejplodnější autorka a rozhodně se neúčastním vánočních ani jiných výzev. Při tempu mé práce byste dostali vánoční povídku až někdy v červenci! :D Ale to mi nebrání brouzdat po Facebooku a číst povídky ostatních autorek. A když jsem uviděla téma č. 10, hned se mi v hlavě zjevily nerůznější patálie a peripetie, které Sherlock ve snaze poprat se s vánočními tradicemi zažívá (sama jsem si jich několik prožila!). Takže jsem spáchala tohle veledílo čistě sobě pro radost! 
> 
> Povídka mimo výzvu. 
> 
> Pokusím se dodržet dávkování jedna kapitola denně. Komentáře, kudosy a konstruktivní kritika vítány!

Kdo by si pomyslel, že upéct plech vánočních perníčků může být tak namáhavé!

Sherlock se zamračil na tmavě hnědou hmotu konzistence čerstvého betonu a podezíravě do ní dloubl prstem. Hmota si tvrdošíjně zachovávala knedlíkovitý tvar, i když na ni už pětkrát zaútočil válečkem ve snaze vytvořit z ní placku, jakou popisovali v receptu z časopisu. Detektiv do ní znovu šťuchl, pak ještě jednou... a napotřetí se těsto překulilo přes okraj stolu, spadlo na podlahu a k Sherlockově údivu _se odrazilo od země_ jako míček na pingpong, přičemž na linoleu zanechalo velikou mastnou skvrnu. 

Něco zřejmě udělal špatně. 

***

 

Když se před měsícem ve dveřích bytu 221B objevil John s tím, jestli by se nemohl nastěhovat zpátky, byl Sherlock štěstím bez sebe. Navenek pochopitelně nedal nic najevo, ani když z doktora vylezlo, že by to bylo jen do konce roku. Sherlock mu nabídl, že může klidně zůstat i déle, ale John odmítl. Už si hledal byt, kde by mohl bydlet i s roční Rosie. Tvrdil, že s půl úvazkem v nemocnici (holčičku sice občas pohlídala Molly nebo, když byla nouze, i paní Hudsonová, ale John nechtěl nechávat svou dceru samotnou častěji, než bylo nezbytně nutné) si bývalý dům nemohl dovolit, ale Sherlock měl podezření, že prostě nedokáže čelit všem těm vzpomínkám na Mary. 

Po smrti Mary se John vrátil do jejich domu a Sherlock o něm měsíce neslyšel. Až před několika týdny se prostě objevil na prahu a oznámil Sherlockovi, že by se rád nastěhoval zpátky do svého bývalého pokoje. Vypadal trochu nesvůj z toho, jak Sherlock přijme malé batole, ale ten nad tím mávl rukou a prohlásil (s pohledem upřeným do mikroskopu) že všechno půjde. Šlo. Vyklidili Johnův starý pokoj, nechali tam postel a dětskou postýlku, část věcí prestěhovali do obýváku (stejně už to tam vypadalo jako po výbuchu v bazaru) a část uložili, za poněkud podmračeného dozoru paní Hudsonové, v nepoužívaném bytě 221A. John se jí několikrát omluvil, že je to jen dočasné opatření a že se po Novém roce přestěhuje a zase byt uvolní. 

Sherlock znal Johna dost dlouho. Věděl, že má určité charakterové rysy, které nepřekoná nic - třeba tvrdohlavost nebo jistá míra rezervovanosti. Většinou byly k užitku, ale v krizích se z nich stávaly Johnovy největší slabiny. Když nastal problém, John prostě nasadil masku _kapitána Watsona_ , zaťal zuby a snažil se to nějak přetrpět. Prostě si nenechal pomoct. Od Sherlocka, od nikoho. 

Sherlock proležel několik nocí na gauči, ruce sepjaté pod bradou a přemýšlel. 

Nabídl Johnovi pomoc a on ji odmítl. Tudíž bude muset vymyslet okliku, kterou by dokázal Johnovi pomoct, nejlépe aniž by si toho doktor sám všiml. Johnovi zemřela nedávno žena, byl v depresi a osamělý. Internetová fóra věnující se psychologii, která Sherlock tajně pročítal, radila v takovém případě být pro postiženého oporou, odvádět jeho pozornost a snažit se ji přesměrovat k něčemu jinému, pozitivnímu. 

Ale k čemu? 

Moment! 

Zhruba za týden jsou Vánoce. Sherlock toto období nikdy neuznával, pro něj to byl kýčovitý komerční svátek, vytvořený za účelem zvýšení tržeb obchodníků, prodavačů stromků a nejrůznějších individuí, prodávajících všechno možné od laciných barevných světýlek až po tuny třpytkami obaleného jmelí. Nikdy nepochopil, proč je po něm vyžadováno, aby se tvářil vesele a obdarovával okolí ve své podstatě neupřímnými a naprosto zbytečnými dary. Takže od doby, co v šestnácti odešel na internát, Vánoce neslavil a, upřímně řečeno, každé zmínce o nich se vyhýbal jako čert svědcené vodě. 

Ale John Vánoce miloval. Každý rok, i přes Sherlockovy hlasité protesty (a pod záštitou tichého povzbuzování paní Hudsonové) svátečně vyzdobil celý dům, koupil stromek a uspořádal malou vánoční oslavu pro Lestrada, paní Hudsonovou a Molly. Tenhle rok ale Sherlock nezpozoroval žádné známky tohoto předvánočního šílenství, John nevěšel žárovičky, nestrojil stromek, kruci, vždyť ani to pitomé jmelí, ze kterého si Sherlock tolikrát dělal legraci, nepověsil. 

Takže tento rok se tohoto úkolu zhostí Sherlock. Překoná svou averzi k Vánocům a připraví Johnovi a Rose dokonalé Vánoce. Když se mu to povede, John si možná rozmyslí své stěhování a zůstane na Baker street. 

Jak těžké by to mohlo být?

***

 

Zpočátku to nevypadalo tak složitě. Po důkladném prohledávání několika desítek internetových kuchařek a zamítnutí příliš obtížně vytvořitelných druhů cukroví ( _...makronky se dělají z mandlové mouky? ...proč se makronky dělají zrovna z mandlové mouky? Kde ji má asi teď shánět?_ ) se rozhodl pro tradiční perníčky zdobené bílkovou polevou. Po zjištění nedostatku potřebných surovin v ledničce - byla v ní jen ta uříznutá paže, kterou si půjčil od Molly minulý týden - byl nucen udělat nájezd na kuchyni paní Hudsonové, toho času pobývající u své sestry, a potřebný materiál si půjčit od ní. Zase jí ho vrátí. Možná. Když nezapomene. Nebo pro ni vydedukuje, kam si pan Ratsville ukládá peníze vyhrané v pokeru, to bude výhodnější. 

Podle receptu stačilo smíchat všechny přísady dohromady a dostali jste těsto. Ovšem v receptu se neuvádělo, že smícháním přísad dostanete lepkavou hmotu, která se Sherlockovi lepila na ruce a na stůl, žíhanou tmavě hnědými pruhy (zřejmě to kakao), takže výsledný produkt vypadal spíš jako zebra. Sherlock ho znechuceně hodil do koše a zašel si do svého pokoje pro latexové rukavice, ve kterých minulý týden prováděl pokus s kyselinou. 

Druhý pokus nedopadl o moc úspěšněji. _Jak to_ , dumal Sherlock a truchlivě dloubl do gumového patvaru, _že při experimentování dokáže vytvořit cokoliv si zamane a v kuchyni se mu povede vytvořit něco, co spíš vypadá jako experimentální gumové těsnění?_ Hmotu strčil do lednice (možná na ní bude moci provést pár pokusů, aby zjistil, co to vlastně stvořil) a dal se do díla potřetí. Jestli se mu ani tento pokus nepovede, bude se muset obětovat a zajít do obchodu - zbývaly mu tři vajíčka a mouky sotva na dně sáčku. 

Kupodivu těsto vypadalo tak, jak podle návodu vypadat mělo, dalo se rozválet a Sherlockovi se dokonce povedlo ořezat ho nožem do tvarů připomínajících ty na obrázcích. Plech plný panáčků s jen mírně křivými nožičkami a vánočních stromků strčil do trouby a pustil se do přípravy bílkové polevy na zdobení. 

Když se John vrátil domů, s úmyslem dát si pozdní oběd a jít vyzvednout dceru od Molly, našel v kuchyni hotovou apokalypsu. Stůl a všechno v okolí bylo oblepené moukou a zbytky něčeho připomínajícího bahno, všude se válely skořápky a prázdné pytlíky, na zemi a na stěnách byly mastné otisky bůhví od čeho a uprostřed toho všeho seděl Sherlock a se zaujetím něco šlehal v míse. John ze sebe vydal jakýsi táhlý povzdech a detektiv zvedl hlavu. 

"Johne, jsi tu dřív! Odmítl jsi konečně to kafe, které ti slečna Gravesová pořád nabízí? To je dobře, stejně by vám to neklapalo, chová tři kočky a je alergická na mléko, které si tak rád přidáváš do čaje!" 

"Sherlocku, co se to tu proboha dělo? Vypadá to tady jak po výbuchu!" 

"Pekl jsem," Sherlock vypadal uraženě, že to Johnovi nedošlo samo sebou. 

"Pekl?" 

"Ano, pekl, co je na tom tak nepochopitelného? Chtěl jsem udělat perníčky, ale těsto se hrozně lepilo a napodruhé bylo zase hrozně tuhé, nejsem si úplně jistý proč. Až napotřetí se mi povedlo a teď jsem chtěl udělat polevu na zdobení, ale nejdřív byla strašně řídká, asi jsem tam přidal moc citronu a pak zas moc tuhá a při šlehání mi trochu vystříkla a-"  

"Moment, moment, zpomal trochu!" John si na to musel sednout. "Ty pečeš? Vždyť o tom nic nevíš-" 

"Prostá znalost základní fyziky a chemie, to není nic tak nepochopitelného-" 

"Podívej, jak to tady vypadá!" 

"Jistě, uklidil bych to!" 

"Neuklidil!" 

"Uklidil... Potom!" 

"A pálí se ti to!" 

"Pálí... A kruci!" 

Sherlock vyskočil a vrhnul se k troubě, ze které vyrazil oblak dýmu jako z komína staré lokomotivy. Na plechu se tam krčilo několik malých, do černa spálených kousků čehosi. John si změřil pohledem plech, přeběhl očima kuchyň a zakotvil na detektivovi, který se tvářil značně rozladěně a... zklamaně? 

Sherlock zdrtil plech pohledem, který si jinak schovával jen pro Andersona.

"Už mi to začínalo docela jít!" 


	2. Studie o vánočním stromě

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračujeme v krasojízdě! Člověk by nevěřil, kolik práce dá sehnat takový vánoční stromeček!

Sehnat stromek v Londýně může být docela těžké. O tom se Sherlock přesvědčil na vlastní kůži. 

Londýn je město. Podle Encyklopedia Britanica je město "organizované centrum populace" (k tomu má Sherlock své, nikoliv neopodstatněné, připomínky) pro který je charakteristický soubor určitých znaků. Například přecpanost. Smrad. Neustálá červená na semaforech. Už z těchto definic je jasné, že ve městě se stromům příliš nedaří. Najít je může být umění srovnatelné s dopadením několikanásobného vraha, který své oběti unáší z ulic a vraždí je bez jakékoliv souvislosti. 

Sherlock přišel na to, že to byl taxikář. Když odhalil tohle, jak těžké může být najít jeden jediný stromek? 

Týden před Štědrým dnem hraničí toto umění se zázrakem. Sherlock procházel přes Regent's Park a už vážně začínal uvažovat nad tím, že ukradne jeden z okolních stromů. Možná by někde v boudě Správy parků našel pilu. Bohužel, všechny stromy v dohledu byly buď buky, nebo lípy. Nebyl si jistý, jak by se John tvářil, kdyby přitáhl domů jako vánoční strom lípu. Už tak musel rozdýchávat to cukroví. 

***

Po fiasku s cukrovím se John zhroutil na nejbližší volnou židli, která nebyla ničím oblepená ani zamazaná a jen párkrát naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu. Sherlock pořád svíral plech s perníčky, jako by to bylo záchranné lano nad propastí a nebyl si tak úplně jistý, co má dělat. Co když se John naštve? 

"Sherlocku... Ty-" 

"Uklidím to, jestli je to takový problém," řekl Sherlock ve snaze o sarkastický tón, jaký používal vždycky, když ho John plísnil, že nechal někde válet uřezané prsty nebo plísní prokvétající vzorky kůže. Ale teď i jemu zněl chabě a prázdně. 

"Ne, já jen- Nikdy jsem tě neviděl používat kuchyň, pokud jsi tam nedělal nějaké mírně nechutné pokusy, a péct jsem tě neviděl nikdy! Popravdě, ani jsem nevěděl, jestli to umíš!" John zafrkal, aby ukázal, že to bylo myšleno jako vtip. 

Sherlock se taky pousmál, ale pořád se ještě neotočil. 

"Myslel jsem, že jako brilantnímu fyzikovi a chemikovi mi to půjde snadno. Očividně je to složitější, než jak to vypadá!" 

John si zhluboka povzdechl, zvedl se ze židle a přistoupil k Sherlockovi, který rázem zaryl prsty do plechu. John opatrně, aby se nespálil, uchopil kovový plech a Sherlock stiskl prsty pevněji, když cítil jemný tah, jak se mu John snažil plech sebrat. 

"Sherlocku, dej mi to! Je to spálené, už to není k jídlu." Sherlock pustil plech a udělal rychlý úkrok do strany, ze všech sil ignorujíc vířící žaludek. Strach, stud a něco, co nedokázal přesně definovat, ale o to víc ho to znervózňovalo. Téměř poskočil, když John odložil plech plný spálených hrudek na pult. 

"No, asi bysme tu měli uklidit, než se vrátí paní Hudsonová a trefí jí rovnou ve dveřích." 

"Jasně." Sherlock se nenápadně sunul ke dveřím. Procházka se momentálně jevila jako skvělý nápad - dokud to divné šimrání v žaludku nepomine. Vytáhl z kapsy u kalhot mobil, druhou rukou šátral po kabátu a podíval se na tmavý displej ve snaze vypadat zaujatě. 

"Zrovna mi přišla esemeska od Lestrada, chce se mě na něco zeptat ohledně toho případu z minulého týdne. Musím za ním zajít, víš, jak dokáže být otravný, když není po jeho. Tak já se vrátím potom... někdy... a pak ti pomůžu to uklidit, jo?" 

John po něm střelil pobaveným pohledem a Sherlock cítil, jak se mu v žaludku něco zachvělo. Honem odsud pryč. 

"Takže v překladu to znamená, že ty jsi udělal bordel, ale uklízet to budu já, že?" 

"Ty jsi ten zdatný v kuchyni, ne já! Sám jsi to říkal!" Sherlock se se zavlátím kabátu otočil a uháněl po schodech dolů. V bytě si John jen povzdechl. Než tohle uklidí, bude večer! 

***

 

Sherlock rázoval přes Regent's Park a přemýšlel, co teď. Když už tak prchnul do ulic, nevěděl nejdřív, co dělat. Byl dokonce i za Lestradem, jestli náhodou opravdu nemá nějaký případ, ale ten se na něj jen nevrle osápl a vyhodil ho z NSY s tím, že má nad hlavu byrokratického papírování a že by to sakra rád dodělal, aby měl aspoň o Vánocích klid, děkuji pěkně. 

Sherlock chvíli coural po ulicích vzhůru dolů a zabýval se tím podivným pocitem, který se ho poslední dobou zmocnil pokaždé, když se k němu John přiblížil. Kruci, i když se na něj jen podíval! Sherlocka tyhle neznámé pocity trochu děsily, neměl rád, když něco nedokázal přesně definovat. Byli přátelé takovou dobu, proč se to teď začalo měnit? 

Pak někoho zahlédl. Muž si pod paží nesl malý, provazem omotaný stromeček a Sherlock se rázem zastavil. Na Baker street měli každý rok stromeček, který John ozdobil a Sherlockovi, i když povinně brblal, že je to strašný kýč a zabírá hrozně místa, se vždycky moc líbil. Možná, kdyby přinesl stromek, bylo by mu odpuštěno to cukroví! 

Ovšem sehnat stromek bylo týden před Vánoci téměř nemožné. Všichni prodavači si balili stánky, vyhazovali poslední větve a na Sherlockovo naléhání jen krčili rameny, sorry, chlape, nemůžu sloužit. Skončil zase v parku a trochu zoufale už přemýšlel nad tím, že ukradne jeden ze stromů, kterých byl park plný, to by přece nikdo nepoznal! 

Pak ho nebe vyslyšelo a a Sherlock se rozběhl jako na závodech, po cestičkách na kraj parku, kde nějaký chlap zrovna skládal svůj stánek a vedle něj stál zřejmě poslední stromeček v Londýně. Sherlock zabrzdil smykem těsně před ním, až chlap s nadávkou uskočil. 

"Koupím ten stromeček!" 

Chlap si zadýchaného Sherlocka změřil koutkem oka a dál skládal jakousi plachtu. "Za padesát liber může být tvůj, mladej!" Sherlock se narovnal jako na pružině. Padesát liber! Jeho oblíbený oblek stál čtyřicet a Sherlock by tolik nezaplatil, kdyby nebyl tak trvanlivý a přitom pohodlný, ale i tak to pokládal za zlodějinu. A tenhle umolousaný nekňuba chce za strom padesát liber? 

Dostanete patnáct," oznámí ledovým hlasem, který si obvykle schovává jen pro obzvlášť zabedněné podezřelé. 

"V téhle branži se nesmouvá," odpoví chlap neméně chladně. 

"Jistě," ušklíbne se Sherlock a hrozivě se nad prodavače nakloní. Ten se trochu scvrkne. 

"Stromek stojí čtyčicet liber," řekne trochu nejistým hlasem. 

"Dostanete dvanáct a můžete být rád, že si ho za ty peníze vezmu!" 

"Podívej, mladej, kdybych takhle smlouval s každým, přijdu za chvíli na buben! Tak já si vezmu těch čtyřicet liber a strom je tvůj, co ty na to?" 

"Dobrá, takže deset liber!" Sherlockův tón ještě víc ochladl a muž je teď viditelně nervózní. 

"Už jsem říkal-" 

"Máte velký sklad?" zeptá se Sherlock jakoby nic. 

"Proč se ptáš?" nechápe muž. 

"Jen mě to zajímá. Tak máte tady pronajatý nějaký sklad?" 

"Ne. Nemáme tu žádné skladiště," vysvětlí muž. 

"Budete tady zítra?" 

"Ne." 

Sherlock zvedne obočí a ironicky se na nešťastného prodavače usměje. 

"Takže tu máte plonkový stromeček. Žádné skladiště. A zítra neprodáváte! Můžete mi tedy říct, milý pane, co s tím stromkem hodláte dělat?" 

Stromek koupí za deset liber. A k tomu si Sherlock nese domů velkou krabici balkonových světýlek a plastového losa.


	3. Studie dárková

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola je, byť se zpožděním, na světě. Ano, vím, že už je technicky vzato po Vánocích, ale to ničemu tak moc nevadí, ne? Já osobně dokážu číst vánoční povídky i v červenci! 
> 
> Martyrium shánění dárků je obtížné pro každého, i pro génia...

Koledy by se měly zakázat! 

Sherlock seděl s hlavou v dlaních na lavičce, jejíž opěradlo bylo obtočené něčím zeleným, chlupatým a třpytivým a do hlavy mu duněly Rolničky, rolničky, kdopak vám dal hlas... Měl pocit, že s každou sekundou strávenou tady mu víc a víc neuronů páchá dobrovolnou sebevraždu. Za chvíli bude mít IQ houpacího koně (čili asi takové, jako všichni lidé tady okolo)! Sherlock zasténal, rukama si vjel do rozčepýřených vlasů a zatahal za ně tak, až to ostře zabolelo.

Problém byl v tom, že on tu být potřeboval, i když z celého srdce toužil, aby to tak nebylo. Takže jestli chce splnit svůj úkol rychle a vypadnout odsud, bude potřebovat pomoc! Sherlock s nechutí a váhavě sáhl pro mobil a vytočil číslo. 

***

 

Když se přiharcoval domů se stromem a krabicí světýlek v podpaží, nikdo nebyl doma. Kuchyně byla čistá (tedy, tak, jak to v bytě génia se zálibou v pokusech a doktora se smyslem pro nepořádek šlo) a John byl pryč. Sherlock postavil plastového soba na utřený kuchyňský stůl a když sáhnul do kapsy pro mobil, čekala tam na něj smska, od Johna: 'Šel jsem vyzvednout Rosie od Molly. Zkus tu kuchyň zase nezničit, než se vrátím!' Sherlock v tom slyšel ozvěny Johnova laskavého pobavení a uvědomil si, že se poněkud přihlouple usmívá. Rázně zatřepal hlavou a šel prohledat byt paní Hudsonové. Potřebovali stojen na stromek. 

Když se mu podařilo upevnit stromek do té záludné masy kovu, podloudně se zvoucí stojan a vypadalo to, že strom postojí chvilku i sám, došlo Sherlockovi, že strom není to jediné, co potřebují. Ostatní lidé měli (bůhví proč) tendenci dávat na Vánoce ostatním dárky. Sherlock v tom nikdy nespatřoval sebemenší smysl - z psychologického hlediska byl dárek způsob, jak dotyčnou obdarovanou osobu zaujmout a předvést se před ní (viz Molly, která mu každoročně kupovala sněžítka a podobné nesmysly v marné naději, že ji konečně pozve na rande), případně si od ní získat něco na oplátku (viz Lestrade, který mu každý rok předal krabičku nikotinových náplastí, v naději, že tak omezí příliš dlouhou Sherlockovu přítomnost na místech činu). Sherlock nikdy nespatřoval sebemenší smysl v tom, kupovat někomu nepotřebné zbytečnosti, které pak daná osoba stejně strčí do skříně a už si po nich ani nevzdechne - stejný osud potkal každé Mollyino sněžítko a ona se stejně nepoučila. 

"Není to o těch dárcích, Sherlocku," vysvětloval mu John jednou večer, poté, co Sherlock zdedukoval dárek na krbové římse v domění, že je pro Johna od jeho aktuální přítelkyně a nevšiml si cedulky se svým vlastním jménem, což dohnalo Molly jakožto autorku dárku k slzám. "Je to o tom pocitu, že na tebe někdo myslel! Že si někdo dal práci a uvažoval, co by ti mohl dát! Nezáleží na tom, jestli je to hloupý a nudný dárek, který nebudeš nikdy používat. Počítá se ten čas, který tomu někdo věnoval!" 

John se vždycky se svými dárky snažil. Všem kupoval každý rok něco jiného a pak jednotlivé dárky balil v obýváku do barevných papírů a snažil se na ně připevnit stuhy. Sherlock vždycky brblal, že to u nich vypadá jako v papírnictví a proč si John jednoduše neobjedná balicí služby. Ten ho vždycky setřel, že takhle je to osobnější, že na nějaké služby nemá peníze a vůbec, obvykle to u nich vypadá daleko hůř, tak ať laskavě sklapne a přitiskne prst na tenhle uzel. 

Čas strávený nad dárkem je to, co se počítá. 

Možná by se Sherlock mohl letos obětovat a taky nějaký dárek obstarat. Když dá Johnovi dárek, bude to znamenat, že Sherlockovi na něm záleží a mohlo by ho to přimět, aby neodcházel z Baker street! 

Za pokus to rozhodně stojí. 

Sherlock popadl kabát a byl už v půli ulice, když zaznělo bouchnutí vchodových dveří. 

***

 

Jediné, co nevzal v úvahu, byly ty davy lidí okolo. Vypadalo to, že většina města se rozhodla uskutečnit své nákupy na poslední chvíli a v obchodním centru byla hlava na hlavě. Do toho se nějaký zřejmě sadistický zaměstnanec rozhodl, že všem vymyje mozky a ze všech reproduktorů se na plné pecky linuly koledy. Mezi dvoustým opakováním 'Rolniček' a dvoustým prvním 'Last Christmas' se Sherlock zhroutil na nejbližší lavičku v dosahu a zabořil tvář do dlaní v čirém zoufalství. V jednom kuse do něj někdo strkal nebo vrážel, koledy mu otupovaly mozek a k tomu všemu ještě zjistil, že nemá nejmenší ponětí, co Johnovi koupit. Nechtěl klesnou na úroveň Molly (bože chraň!) a koupit nějakou zbytečnost, ale zároveň neměl ponětí, co by mohlo Johna zaujmout natolik, aby se dalo říct, že to byl dobrý dárek. A pokud nechtěl na téhle lavičce sedět až do zavíračky, potřeboval to s někým prodiskutovat. Nejlépe s někým, kdo mu dokáže produktivně poradit. Sherlock potlačil zavrčení a sáhnul pro mobil. Vážně není jiný způsob? 

Mycroft to vzal po třetím zazvonění. "Zdravím, drahý bratře! Je velmi neobvyklé, že voláš ty mě. Jelikož se mi nedonesly žádné zprávy o zdevastování Baker street a nejde o Johna, jelikož ten na dopravních kamerách vchází poklidně do Bart's, předpokládám, že potřebuješ s něčím poradit. Jde o Vánoce, nemám pravdu?" Sherlock zaskřípal zuby. Občas bratrovu vševědoucnost opravdu nesnášel! 

"Chci Johnovi koupit dárek." 

"Ach, Sherlocku, neříkej, že už jsi také propadl tomu sentimentálnímu zvyku obdarovávat všechny okolo zbytečnostmi! To opravdu není tvůj styl, drahý bratře!" 

"Sklapni, Mycrofte! Potřebuju obyčejný dárek, abych dostál očekávaným společenským konvencím, aby se na mě paní Hudsonová a všichni okolo zase celé Vánoce netvářili! Nic víc v tom nehledej!" 

"Asi to nebude tak obyčejný dárek, když se s konzultací obracíš na mě!" Sherlock zakoulel očima a přemýšlel, jestli by nebylo jednodušší a méně bolestivé koupit sněžítko. 

"Poradíš mi, nebo ne?" 

"No dobrá," začal Mycroft a Sherlock přímo viděl, jak se jeho bratr spokojeně ušklíbá. "Tedy, John je spíše praktický typ. Doporučoval bych něco běžného, co bude používat, ale hodnotné pro něj. Možná svetr?" 

"To mě taky napadlo. Dražší svetr ze značkového obchodu by nepřijal a tam, kde obvykle nakupuje oblečení, mě nikdo nedostane!" 

"Knihu?" 

"Čte jenom noviny a naprosto průměrnou literaturu, detektivky a krimi s naprosto primitivní zápletkou. Pokoušel jsem ho navnadit na intelektuálně hodnotnější Vojnu a mír a on u toho usnul!" 

"Víno?" 

"Mycrofte, moc mi nepomáháš!" 

"Ano, to vidím! Sherlocku, přemýšlej. Dej mu něco, co má hodnotu pouze pro vás! Něco, co bylo součástí něčeho, co jste prožili vy dva!" 

Sherlock se zarazil se sžíravým komentářem na špičce jazyka. Znovu si v duchu zopakoval bratrova slova a na tváři se mu pomalu roztahoval úsměv. 

"Musím končit!" 

Zatímco se Mycroft v klubu mračil na ztmavlou obrazovku svého mobilu, Sherlock vyběhl z nákupního centra a namířil si to rovnou na New Scotland Yard. Už mě nápad na dárek pro Johna. 

***

 

Po půl hodině přesvědčování, vyhrožování a rezignovaném "jestli se to provalí, řeknu, žes to ukrad" mířil Sherlock domů a v kapse belstaffu svíral v ruce krabičku s nábojem, kterým John tehdy, na začátku, zastřelil vraždícího taxikáře.


End file.
